Futari Wa Precure Jewel Flame
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Ranma sueña con una batalla entre una chica llamada cure Amethyst y un monstruo, tras despertar, los acontecimientos lo forzaran a convertirse en una Precure. Leed este fic para seguir la aventura de cure-Ruby y Co. apareceran todas demas precure.
1. Chapter 1

En el lejano reino del sol, tenía lugar una cruenta batalla. Una chica que vestía un extraño disfraz, se enfrentaba a una sombra. La pelea parecía empatada, hasta que la sombra emitió una luz negra que impacto sobre la chica dejándola en muy mal estado, entonces la sombra hablo.

"Ríndete Cure- Amethyst, entrégame la llama solar y deja que el reino del sol se convierta en un paramo donde nosotros el imperio eclipse podamos prepararnos para esclavizar al jardín de los arcoíris." Dicho esto la sombra acerco su mano hasta la chica, pero la chica contraataco y la mano de la sombra quedo bloqueada por una barrera.

"¿Rendirme?, eso jamás, las pretty cure existimos para proteger a la llama solar que protege el alma de todos los seres, "mientras decía esto la chica se mostraba cada vez mas agotada pero no retrocedió. "Puedes hacerte la dura todo lo que quieras. Pero tu poder no será suficiente para detenerme." Contesto la sombra arrogante, tras lo cual hubo una gran explosión. "Pearu, Poeru, buscad a mi sucesora." Dijo la chica.

Dos luces abandonaron el lugar a toda velocidad, poco después la barrera cedió y la chica fue lanzada contra un pedestal sobre el que había una hoguera enorme, "No puedes resistir cure Amethyst, has perdido" dijo la sombra, para su sorpresa, la chica llamada cure Amethyst sonreía. "Aunque yo caiga, mientras que queden llamas puras en el jardín de los arcoíris, no podréis apagar la llama solar" dicho esto, la sombra lanzo sus garras contra el cuello de Amethyst y…

Ranma despertó asustado y de paso asusto a Akane que había ido a despertarlo.

"¿De qué iba ese sueño?" Se preguntaba a si mismo Ranma cuando se fijo en Akane completamente asustada mirando en su dirección.

"¿En qué diablos pensabas para hacer eso?" Grito Akane a Ranma para marcharse después muy ofendida.

Tras un delicioso desayuno obra de Kasumi la pareja se dirigió a la escuela, atizando a Kunô que como siempre se metió en su camino.

Después de las clases Akane, que había abandonado a Ranma por el camino cuando este había sido asaltado por Shampoo, paseaba por el parque dándole mil vueltas a su relación con el chico.

"Estúpido niñato malcriado, así Shampoo lo abrace tan fuerte que se le salgan los ojos." Fue entonces cuando una mujer ataviada con un vestido egipcio de apariencia antigua se le acerco, "Tu llama, está llena de envidia, será perfecta para hacer un Valkiur capa de atrapar a esos bichos que huyeron del reino del sol." Akane hubiera querido soltarle una grosería y alejarse de ella, pero tras hacer la extraña un gesto, su cuerpo comenzó a arder con una llama verde, apenas un segundo después un monstruo ocupaba el lugar de Akane.

Ranma estaba llegando al parque, donde vio a un extraño ser, parecía un gorila verde, este, vestía un dogi negro y sus ojos tenían una potente llama verde. "¿Qué diablos es eso?" dijo Ranma cuando le pareció oír a la criatura decir su nombre. "No sé porque eso sabe mi nombre, pero es misión de los artistas marciales el eliminar a los monstruos." Ranma se lanzo al ataque de la criatura que volvió a decir su nombre, lo que hizo que se distrajera y fuera enviado de a la otra punta del parque por un golpe, atravesando una fuente del parque y convirtiéndose en mujer por ello. "Maldito seas Ranma, ¿Cómo te atreves a coquetear con Shampoo delante mía?" Dijo la Akane-monstruo. Dejando a Ranma sorprendido al notar que el ser que tenía delante era Akane.

Ranma se veía incapaz de atacar, pero no sabía qué hacer con su prometida poseída, entre ellos aparecieron dos criaturas que llevaban una pulsera, que apenas seria un anillo para un humano. "proteger a los habitantes del jardín de los arcoíris es parte de nuestra misión como ayudantes de las Pretty cure." Dijo uno de los seres mientras que como por instinto Ranma ponía su dedo sobre el brazalete de una de las dos criaturas y grito: "Precure shine my jewel."

Tras un torrente de luz, Ranma emergió con la pulsera puesta a modo de anillo, un hermoso vestido cortó rojo, con pantaloncitos y su pelo había crecido hasta ser una melena que llegaba hasta su cintura, "protectora de la llama solar, Cure Ruby." Dijo Ranma sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

De nuevo como por instinto Ranko se lanzo a atacar a la poseída Akane que apenas podía defenderse. "Usar una llama que estaba debilitada por un sentimiento oscuro. Y encima, decides usar a alguien que me importa como arma, salvare a Akane, y luego te destruiré." Dijo él. Él ser que cuyo brazalete era ahora un anillo para Ranma grito con toda su alma, "grita espada Rubi solar", Cuando Ranma lo hizo de sus manos broto una espada de energía roja que blandió contra el monstruo Akane, haciendo que el ser ardiera en llamas verdes que se volvieron blancas pocos segundos después y desapareciendo dejando una Akane inconsciente pero humana, Ranma se giro con intención de blandir su espada contra la misteriosa mujer, pero ella no estaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane despertó en casa asustada, miro a su alrededor, donde solo encontró a Ranma mirándola con cara de preocupación. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y el monstruo?" dijo ella con ojos llorosos, "lo abras soñado, te quedaste frita en el parque, te vi y te he traído a casa." Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. "me voy a mi cuarto si no me necesitas." Dicho esto, salió del cuarto de Akane pero en lugar de a su cuarto se dirigió al desván de la casa donde esos pequeños seres le estaban esperando para explicar lo ocurrido.

"Me llamo Pearu y este es Poeru, somos hadas guardianas de reino del sol," comenzó una de las criaturas, esta era blanca con marcas rojizas en forma de flor. "Os ha enviado Cure-Amethyst a buscar a su sucesora" continuo Ranma "¡EH! ¡QUE ESO IBA A DECIRLO YO! En cualquier caso, Amethyst estará orgullosa cuando vea que lo hemos logrado tan rápido" dijo Poeru, este era, muy parecido a su compañera, pero sus marcas eran azul oscuro, "lamento informaros de que creo que Amethyst está muerta" contesto Ranma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma y las hadas hablaron largo y tendido sobre el sueño de Ranma, sobre su maldición y sobre los del imperio Eclipse, mientras tanto eran inconscientes de lo que en ese momento ocurría en el cuarto de Akane donde ella se había vuelto a dormir.

"Cure Amethyst" dijo Akane entre sueños.

Akane ha empezado a soñar con Amethyst también, ¿Qué significa? Además Cure Amethyst parece estar muerta ¿podrá cure Ruby hacer frente a aquella sombra por si misma? Todas esas preguntas se acercaran a la respuesta en Futari wa Precure Jewel Flame, episodio 2: Se presenta Cure Zafire.

Así pues termina este primer episodio de Futari wa Precure Jewel Flame, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Pronto saldrá el próximo capítulo, ni siquiera sé que me ha impulsado a hacer este fic, pero aquí esta, Ranma en el papel de una Pretty cure, y no será el único en obtener un papel importante en la trama, cualquiera de los personajes puede acabar siendo importante, y las otras Precure podrían hacer acto de presencia, nunca se sabe.


	2. Chapter 2

Akane había estado muy rara desde que una semana antes Ranma la hubiera salvado de la posesión a la que la habían sometido los miembros del imperio eclipse, aunque ella no sabia nada de lo sucedido en ese entonces, Ranma no había sido capaz de hacerla hablar para que le contara lo que le pasaba y sus amigas tampoco parecían saber nada sobre el tema, y de todos modos, estaba muy ocupado intentando encontrar un lugar para aprender a usar el poder de precure, ya que por mas que odiase la falda, era evidente que necesitaba defender el mundo de la invasión de el imperio eclipse.

Tras las clases, Akane se fue un jardín botánico que había descubierto hace poco, la dueña era una anciana maravillosa y muy dulce que siempre le ofrecía te y dulces además de charlar con ella, como todas las veces, Akane entro en el ofrecía y comenzó a pasear tranquilamente por el mismo, hasta que llego al centro donde la anciana estaba sentada en una mesa, aunque aquella vez la señora no estaba sola.

"¡ah, Akane-chan! ¿que tal estas hoy?" dijo la señora alegremente al verla, Akane no obstante no apartaba la mirada del muñeco gigante que la señora tenia en el comenzó, le parecía que algo se había escondido en el pecho del muñeco cuando ella llego, la señora hablo sacando a Akane de su ensimismamiento "Akane-chan ¿conoces ya a mi nieta y sus amigas?" Akane entonces miro a la señora y luego al grupo de chicas que había allí, tras las presentaciones pertinentes, Akane se unió al te que compartían sus anfitrionas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era tarde Akane se disponía a abandonar el compartían, cuando la señora la interrumpió cuando se despedía. "Akane ¿querrías contarle a la abuela lo que te ocurre?" la chica, que no se esperaba la pregunta, contesto sinceramente sin darse cuenta " he estado teniendo sueños sobre una gran llama y un tal imperio eclipse además de una chica llamada cure-Amethyst," aunque la señora reacciono al prefijo "cure" dentro de el nombre, Akane no lo percibió.

De regreso a casa, Akane tomo un baño y ceno con la familia para después acostarse.

Mas tarde, de madrugada a Akane la despertó el final del sueño de cure-Amethyst, había tenido el sueño tantas veces que ya apenas la sobresaltaba, la primera vez casi lanzo a P-chan contra la pared al levantarse, mientras que miraba la hora, pudo oír la voz de Ranma que venia del desván, extrañada salio de su cuarto y subió al desván con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se asomo y pudo ver y oír a Ranma hablar con Poeru y Pearu, "¿como eliminamos al imperio eclipse chicos?" dijo Ranma, "debemos obtener llamas de voluntad purificando con el poder de Precure a los que se han convertidos en monstruos, como paso con Akane-chan" dijo Pearu con una pequeña bola con una llama dentro.

"¿Que diablos son esas cosas con las que habla Ranma? " se pregunto Akane acordándose después de que el pequeño ser había dicho precure, se preguntaba si debía entrar y preguntara Ranma por todo, pero decidió que prefería interrogarle en privado en el camino a clase y volvió a su cuarto a acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma y Akane recorrían su camino habitual para ir a clase, Akane esperaba el momento para enfrentarse a Ranma y sonsacarle sobre lo de la noche anterior aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero cuando estaba lista para atacar Ranma fue lanzado por Happosai que corría con una horda de chicas tras de el, cayendo el pobre joven al río que transcurre por la calle de Nerima. Akane y Ranko salieron corriendo en dirección a la escuela, una vez allí Ranma podría volver a su forma original con agua de las maquinas expendedoras y la parrilla de Ukyo para calentarla-

En la entrada a la escuela Akane y Ranko fueron asaltadas por Kunô y este fue lanzado a gran altura por ambas que tras hacer el envió aéreo de Kunô entraron en clase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El tiempo paso y Akane no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a su prometido en todo el día, entre los ataques de Ukyo, Shampoo y Ryoga que como de costumbre llegaba con una semana de retraso.

Kunô se encontraba solo entrenando su Kendo pero no se concentraba, como de costumbre su cerebro daba vueltas a la deformada información que contenía, en este caso se sentía deprimido por la incapacidad que tenia de intimar con sus amadas a pesar de que el creía que ellas lo amaban.

De pronto un hombre encapuchado se acerco a Kunô por detrás, el chico lanzo su ataque contra el intruso de forma instintiva, aunque el encapuchado lo bloqueo.

"Me gusta tu llama chico, esta llena de tristeza, ambición, celos y soberbia, de ti saldrá un Valkiur mas que capaz de machacar a esa Cure-Ruby de la que oí hablar a Apofia. Mi nombre es Sethon y a partir de ahora soy tu amo"dijo el encapuchado y tras hacer un gesto extraño, Kunô se vio envuelto en una llama roja tras lo cual en su lugar quedo un ser monstruoso, parecía una comadreja gigante humanoide con una katana.

Los estudiantes se preparaban para salir de la escuela para dedicarse a una tarde de ocio con sus familias y amigos, pero sus deseos se vieron interrumpidos por una explosión que precedió a la aparición de una comadreja humanoide que empezó a destruir la escuela. Ranma vio a la criatura y salio corriendo hacia el interior del edificio con una botella de agua en la mano, Akane por su parte estaba paralizada incapaz de soportar el torrente de recuerdos que la azotaba, la chica había recuperado parte de los recuerdos de su tiempo como Valkiur, y no conseguía procesar lo ocurrido.

La comadreja ataco al techo sobre Akane causando la caída de escombros sobre la joven que solo pudo dar un gritito ahogado antes de encogerse y cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe.

Al ver que el golpe no se produjo como esperaba, abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando a la figura que se encontraba ante ella, se trataba de una chica con melena roja de un brillo inusual y un vestido corto de el mismo tono rojizo, Akane entonces recupero la totalidad de sus recuerdos incluyendo a Ranma convirtiéndose en Cure-Ruby, las hadas y la mujer del vestido egipcio. "¿Ran...?" empezó Akane, "ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto ¿no crees ?" dijo Cure-Ruby.

Ruby y el monstruo-Kunô se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Ruby aprovecho su habilidad con las artes marciales, para asestarle una patada en la mandíbula a su enemigo, que retrocedió mareado, Ruby aprovecho el momento para invocar su espada rubí, pero tal y como había hecho Akane, el poseído Kunô empezó a hablar. "la chica de la trenza, Akane Tendo os amo a las dos, ¿por que no aceptáis lo mucho que me amáis?, incluso una vez tuve una cita con la pelirroja y la bese." Ruby bajo la guardia para replicar a Kunô, en ese momento el encapuchado ordeno a Kunô atacar, y una mano gigantesca atrapo a Ruby en un puño y comenzó a estrujarla.

"Ruby/Ranma." gritaron las hadas y Akane al unísono, Akane desesperada lanzo su maleta al monstruo con la esperanza de distraer al monstruo y hacer que soltase a su prometido y ahora precure, pero lo único que consiguió fue irritar al monstruo, que comenzó a apretar aun mas causando que Ruby escupiera sangre.

Akane histeria miro hacia las hadas horrorizadas que no podían hacer nada para ayudar, de modo que ella misma corrió hacia el monstruo y le dio una patada, hizo algo de efecto, pero ella no tenia poder para acabar con el monstruo le devolvió la patada y fue lanzada hasta la entrada del colegio.

Poeru, voló en dirección a la entrada con la intención de ayudar a la chica a levantarse para que huyera, pero antes de llegar a entrar se encontró con Akane en un bastante mal estado pero decidida a seguir luchando. "Detente idiota, si vuelves allí el Valkiur te matara" dijo Poeru asombrado, la chica aparto al hada con la mano "no importa lo que me pase, pero no quiero ver morir a nadie, y menos a alguien que me importa." Akane se lanzo corriendo en dirección a Kunô, y se vio envuelta en una luz cegadora.

Tras el flash inicial, el monstruo recibió un golpe en la mano, forzándolo a soltar a Ruby, "¿Quien se ha atrevido?" dijo el encapuchado, mientras escudriñaba el patio donde estaba el monstruo, por fin encontró la causa de el dolor de su monstruo, junto a Ruby se encontrada otra chica, llevaba el pelo largo de color azul oscuro muy brillante, y un vestido muy parecido al de Ruby pero azul. Llevaba botas de tacón blancos y un broche en el pecho. "protectora de la llama solar, Cure Saphire" grito ella y agarro la mano de Ruby para ayudarla a levantarse, "¿Akane?" dijo Ruby "no, soy cure-saphire ¿vale cure Ruby?" contesto la otra con una sonrisa.

"¿unas mocosas como vosotras pretenden oponerse a el imperio eclipse?" dijo el encapuchado, "no somos unas mocosas" dijo Saphire y junto a su compañera formaron una hermosa pose y gritaron al unísono " futari wa precure jewel flame(nosotras somos pretty cure jewel flame), y aquellos que tratan de dañar la llama del mundo, serán devueltos a las tinieblas por nosotras."

Las dos atacaron entonces al extrañado monstruo-Kunô que apenas pudo defenderse del torrente de ataques de las chicas, en perfecta sincronía combinaron un par de patadas giratorias lanzando al enemigo hacia el frente a alta velocidad, y un gancho ascendente para mandarlo por los aires.

" Ahora es el momento, daos la mano y lanzad el jewel flame stream." gritaron Poeru y Pearu, ambas chicas se dieron la mano tal y como les habían dicho, y de la tierra surgieron sendos rayos de luz que fueron a pasar a la mano que se daban, "llama azul de la sabiduría" dijo Saphire, "llama roja de la vitalidad" dijo Ruby. "llamas alzaos y purificar su alma, PRECURE, JEWEL FLAME STREAM" tras gritarlo lanzaron sus puños al cielo, haciendo surgir de ellos una ráfaga de color rojo y azul que finalmente se volvió magenta e impacto contra el monstruo.

Segundos después Kunô cayo suavemente en el suelo completamente inconsciente pero sin ningún rasguño y el encapuchado desapareció maldiciendo entre dientes.

Ranko y Akane iban de regreso a casa, Akane llevaba en brazos a Poeru y a Pearu que fingían ser muñecos. "Akane, yo..." intento decir Ranko, pero fue interrumpida por un tortazo de Akane. "COMO SE TE OCURRA HACER OTRA IDIOTEZ COMO LANZARTE CONTRA UN MONSTRUO POR MI, TE MATO ¿QUEDA CLARO?" le grito la joven a su prometido, "¿TU ESTAS TONTA O QUE?" le replico su maldito prometido, por lo que comenzaron a discutir crudamente, Pearu y Poeru se alejaron un poco para hablar entre ellos. "¿crees que estará bien?" pregunto Poeru, "claro que si, la llama de Ranma reacciono a los sentimientos de el por Akane, y la de ella reacciono a los suyos, esta claro que se quieren mucho."

No muy lejos de ellos, 2 sombras les observaban, "¿Que te parecen?" Pregunto una de ellas

"debemos hacernos cargo de ellas inmediatamente " respondió la otra.

En el próximo episodio harán la aparición mas enemigos y descubriremos la identidad de las sombras. O no, pero seguro que aparecerán mas monstruos y aventuras en el próximo capitulo de Futari Wa Pre Cure Jewel Flame: La bella melodía de los héroes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (nunca recuerdo ponerlo XD) aunque desearía poder decir que Ranma 1/2 y precure me pertenecen, lamentablemente no es asi, y pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi e Izumi Todo (amen de sus dibujantes)

El día había comenzado de manera idílica para los habitantes del dojo Tendo, Akane no se había peleado con Ranma, el desayuno estaba especialmente delicioso, y Akane había quedado para pasar la tarde con Erika y las demás en el jardín botánico, parecía un día perfecto y transcurrió sin ninguna incidencia, hasta que la señorita Hinako hizo un anuncio.

"Mañana iremos a un concierto en la ciudad de Kanon." dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Los alumnos del instituto Furinkan se alegraron por la noticia, como siempre que la profesora Hinako o el director tenían una de sus ideas de bombero que significaban perder horas de clase y juerga.

"No seremos el único instituto que visitara el auditorio, así que mas os vale comportaros, no quiero

tener que soportar una bronca por parte del director. Como alguno se porte mal, yo misma me asegurare de que se arrepienta." Dijo la profesora mostrando una moneda de 25 yenes mientras hacia un puchero e inflaba los mofletes.

Toda la clase comenzó a alborotar y a hablar entre ellos, los chicos solo pensaban en las chicas que podrían ver en Kanon, y las chicas hablaban sobre los chicos guapos que formaban la orquesta de la ciudad.

Tras las clases, Ranma y Akane se fueron por caminos distintos, Ranma se fue a entrenar al dojo mientras que Akane se marcho a visitar a Tsubomi y las otras en el jardín botánico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mañana tenemos una excursión a la ciudad de Kanon" Dijo Erika super animada, mientras tomaba un te con sus amigas, "nosotros también" contesto Akane, y Erika le agarro ambas manos y con ojitos brillantes le pregunto, "¿entonces podremos conocer a tu famoso prometido?" dijo Erika, "¿cono...cer a Ranma...? tartamudeo Akane, les había contado mucho sobre Ranma, pero solo lo que ella consideraba bueno y había omitido lo demás, ella sabia que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no estaba segura de estar preparada para dejar que sus nuevas amigas conocieran al verdadero Ranma, y en particular, temía la reacción que podrian tener si llegasen ver a Ranko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente la escuela Furinkan se encontró invadiendo la entrada del auditorio de la ciudad de Kanon, los grupos de amigos hablaban entre ellos mientras Ut-chan vendía sus deliciosos okonomiyakis, se mantuvieron tranquilos hasta que de pronto, "¡AKANEEEE!" una estruendosa voz acompañada por un borrón azul atravesó la multitud hasta abrazarse a Akane que, aun sin mirar, pudo reconocer la efusiva manera de saludar de Erika.

"Akane, ¿esta quien es?" pregunto Ranma asombrado por la entrada de la chica. "Tu debes de ser Ranma" dijo la joven soltándose de Akane y mirando al chico de arriba a abajo y en todos los ángulos posibles, hasta que fue sujetada por la hábil Itsuki que acababa de llegar hasta ellos con Tsubomi.

Akane hizo las pertinentes presentaciones entre sus amigas, cuando de pronto, Kunô abordo con un ramo de rosas a Tsubomi, "Mi querida chica de los ojos rubí concedeme una cita" Tsubomi muerta de vergüenza se escondió detrás de Akane con cara de estar sufriendo un ataque al corazón, Kunô trato de insistir en su perorata amorosa, y fue interceptado por los puños de Itsuki y Akane, que atacaron al unisono para defender a su tímida amiga.

"Deja en paz a Tsubomi pervertido" gritaron las dos al unisono mientras enviaban al espadachín de vuelta a Nerima por correo aéreo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez en el interior del auditorio, Erika se reía escandalosamente de lo ocurrido, mientras unas sonrojadas Itsuki y Tsubomi trataban de calmarse, Itsuki había reaccionado por instinto a lo ocurrido con Kunô y había atizado a alguien desconocido, y eso no encajaba con la manera de pensar y actuar de un miembro del clan Myodouin. "No te preocupes por Kunô, tiene practica en salir volando, ademas a sido increíble Myodouin-san " dijo Ranma maravillado ante la habilidad de la chica.

Mientras tanto entre bastidores la joven Hojou Hibiki, discutía con su padre y con su amiga Kanade Minamido "¿como que Ouji sempai esta enfermo y queréis que lo sustituya? Yo no pienso tocar ante tanto publico, no quiero hacerlo y no lo haré, es mi decisión no hacerlo, no tengo ni talento, ni ganas" grito la chica, " Por favor Hibiki, Ouji Sempai tiene fiebre y esta en cama, practicamos juntas a diario y se que tienes talento, solo tienes que tocar como lo hacemos juntas" contesto Kanade, "Dejadme en paz los dos, hazlo tu Kanade, tu siempre eres mejor en estas cosas." grito Hibiki y salio corriendo por el pasillo, donde se encontró con una mujer muy morena vestida de amarillo, "¿Quien diablos eres tu?" pregunto Kanade a la mujer, la cual iba a responder con un exabrupto, pero sus ojos brillaron intensamente y empezó a reír "Perfecto, tu flor se esta marchitando, soy Sasorina, general de los mensajeros del infierno y tu formaras parte de nuestro ejercito, sal flor del corazón" tras hacer una extraña pose con las manos, Kanade comenzó a brillar y pronto se convirtió en un cristal gigante, con una esfera en la punta, la mujer cogió la joya, y golpeo la esfera con el dedo arrancándola de la joya y dejándola caer al suelo. Acto seguido fusiono la joya con un violín que se encontraba por allí.

Al mismo tiempo, Hibiki que estaba buscando a Kanade se choco con una mujer de vestido antiguo, causando que Hibiki se cayera de culo, la mujer se giro y comenzó a hablar, "Chica ten mas cuidado, estoy buscando..." la mujer miro atentamente a Hibiki, "a ti precisamente, tu llama esta llena de preocupación y consumida por las dudas, seras una Valkiur perfecta. ¡Adelante Valkiur!" tras que la mujer gesticulara, Hibiki se prendió en llamas azules.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras los músicos empezaban a ocupar sus puestos en la orquesta, la pared que separaba el backstage y el escenario exploto dejando a la vista a un monstruo con apariencia de perro antropomorfo, con ambos brazos cubiertos de llamas azules, al verlo todo el mundo salio corriendo despavorido del auditorio, excepto Ranma y Akane que tras compartir una mirada, se dirigieron disimuladamente a los baños mientras los demás huían.

El monstruo intento perseguir a las personas huidas, pero fue interceptado por Cure-Ruby y cure-Saphire.

El monstruo ataco a Saphire con un puñetazo, y esta lo esquivo con un salto y le lanzo una fuerte patada en la cara, por desgracia el monstruo le golpeo con su cola y la atrapo.

"¡Saphire!," Ruby salto en dirección a el monstruo para salvarla, pero el monstruoso perro interpuso sus terribles fauces en la trayectoria del salto, cayendo Ruby irremediablemente en las fauces del monstruo, que intento cerrarlas, quedando Ruby haciendo fuerza para evitar que cerrara la boca y la devorara.

Saphire asustada por el peligro en el que estaba Ruby, intento forzar al monstruo a liberarla del agarre de su cola, la cual apretaba cada vez mas, estaba a punto de intentar morderle la cola, llevada por la desesperación que causaba la impotencia ante su situación, cuando la pared que separaba las salidas con el auditorio fue atravesada por un proyectil desconocido, que impacto contra el monstruo, que libero a Ruby y Saphire por el impacto, las cuales no acababan de salir de su asombro, cuando vieron que lo que había golpeado al Valkiur era otro monstruo distinto.

"¿Que ha pasado?" pregunto Saphire sorprendida, Ruby iba a contestar con una grosería, pero fue interrumpida por una mujer pelirroja y muy morena que vestía un extraño vestido amarillo. "Levantate desertrian, No te he creado para que holgazanees, sino para que destruyas a esas mocosas precure."El desertrian que tenia forma de violín cubierto por un extraño esqueleto se levanto e intento atacar a Ruby, pero fue enviado a volar por un borrón azul cielo que impacto contra el. Cuando el borrón aterrizo, Pudieron ver que se trataba de una chica con el pelo azul claro, y un vestido a juego, la chica hizo aparecer un corto cetro de la nada y comenzó su encantamiento, pero en ese momento, el Valkiur se despertó y golpeo con su puño a la chica, que salio volando a gran velocidad, siendo rescatada por Ruby que intercepto su vuelo, "Gracias Blossom" dijo la chica, "te confundes, soy Ruby, pero luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones" Ruby dejo en el suelo a la chica y comenzó a atacar a los monstruos con ayuda de Saphire, los dos monstruos parecían estar acostumbrados a trabajar juntos, y sincronizaban sus ataques, haciendo que Ruby y Saphire, tuvieran grandes dificultades no ya en vencerlos, sino en seguir con vida.

"Marine," se escucho una voz que entraba ahora en el auditorio, otras dos chicas acababan de llegar ahora, sus vestidos eran muy parecidos a los de la otra y de color rosa y amarillo respectivamente. "Blossom, Sunshine, ya era hora tortugas." dijo la chica llamada Marine mientras inflaba sus mofletes en una mueca irritada. "estábamos ayudando a la gente que ha evacuado, ademas no hemos podido localizar a Akane y su novio." dijo la chica del vestido amarillo, "Ya hablaremos de vuestros motivos chicas, ahora si no os importa, una ayudita no estaría de mas." dijeron Saphire y Ruby a coro.

El desertrian utilizo al Valkiur como catapulta para lanzarse hacia las chicas, y se dio de bruces contra una barrera creada por la chica de amarillo, la cual desmantelo para permitir que Blossom y Saphire le dieran un puñetazo en equipo lanzandolo contra el otro monstruo, saliendo así ambos volando en dirección hacia Ruby y Marine que aprovecharon para lanzarlos hacia arriba de una patada estrellándolos contra el techo y finalmente golpeándolos por ambos flancos a la vez por un golpe conjunto, dejando a ambos monstruos fuera de combate, finalmente ambos grupos emplearon sus técnicas de purificación para liberar a las pobres personas poseídas.

"Tsk" dijeron al unisono Sasorina y la mujer del vestido egipcio que estaba escondida, y desaparecieron de golpe.

Tras las purificaciones, Kanade e Hibiki yacían inconscientes en el suelo del maltrecho auditorio y Ruby rompió el silencio "¿Quienes sois vosotras?" pregunto molesta. "Somos Heartcatch Precure, yo soy Marine y estas son Sunshine y Blossom." contesto cure-Marine.

"No sabia que erais precure Erika, Tsubomi e Itsuki" dijo Saphire causando que Ruby, Blossom, Sunshine y Marine se sorprendieran, fue sushine quien cayo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y contesto a la otra "no imaginaba que tu lo fueras Akane..."

"¿podemos hablar de esto cuando estemos en un lugar seguro?" dijo Pearu desde el interior del anillo de Ruby, "ahora debemos arreglar el auditorio, podemos hacerlo con ayuda de la llama que hemos recolectado hoy, apuntad con los anillos a las roturas, y concentraos." dijo Poeru

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

por fin con las transformaciones revertidas , Akane, Ranko, Itsuki, Erika y Tsubomi, tomaban un te en el jardín botánico y hablaban sobre lo ocurrido .

"así que sois precure, y ademas Ranma tiene una maldición que lo transforma en chica al contacto con el agua fría." dijo Itsuki. "Así es, supongo que os parecerá un fenómeno de feria," contesto Akane tristemente, "que va, lo de la maldición es extraño, pero el me cae bien, y es bastante guapo" dijo Erika felizmente, pegada a Ranma.

Mientras Ranma y Akane se dirigían al dojo aquella tarde, precure Splash Star, precure Max Heart, Fresh Precure y Precure 5 se enfrentaban juntas a un terrible monstruo que había atacado la ciudad.

Flame jewel precure han conocido a Heart catch precure, pero aun quedan muchos enemigos y aliados por conocer. Ademas al parecer una fuerza brutal ha empezado su ataque contra la tierra. ¿Que nueva treta se traerá el imperio eclipse? ¿Habran las otras cure exterminado aquel monstruo realmente? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de Futari Wa Precure Jewel Flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (nunca recuerdo ponerlo XD) aunque desearía poder decir que Ranma 1/2 y precure me pertenecen, lamentablemente no es así, y pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi e Izumi Todo (amen de sus dibujantes)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿hacer de modelos?" Pregunto Erika a su hermana mayor, que la miro como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara antes de contestarla manteniendo la misma expresion facial "Si, ¿Que pasa estas sorda? La revista para la que trabajo me ha pedido que os pregunte a ti, a Tsubomi y a Itsuki si queréis salir en ella."

Erika asintió energeticamente a su hermana, que estaba buscando algo en su maleta. "también me han pedido que busque a estas tres, juraría que te he visto con una de ellas alguna vez" dijo la chica mientras sacaba dos fotos de la maleta, en una podía verse a Ranko y Akane paseando.

"Conozco a dos de ellas, a lo mejor ellas pueden decirme si conocen a la de la otra foto." Comento Erika, ambas hermanas charlaron un par de minutos, antes de aprovechar el día libre para pasar el rato con sus amigas.

Erika había ido a buscar a Tsubomi y la había convencido de salir en la revista con pasmosa facilidad, luego ambas habían ido a por Itsuki y entre las dos y tras arduos minutos de insistencia, habían conseguido convencer a la rubia de salir también, y ahora se encontraban en lo que sabían que iba a ser el desafió mas brutal al que podían intentar enfrentarse, convencer a Ranma de hacer de modelo femenina.

Las tres estaban andando por Nerima pensando en donde estarían como lo iban a lograr, cuando una serie de gritos procedentes de un restaurante cercano les indico que habían localizado a sus amigos.

Las tres entraron en el restaurante, era un establecimiento de tamaño medio, en frente de la puerta había un un mostrador con una plancha, este estaba rodeado por mesas y sillas.

En la una de las sillas, estaba la emisora de los gritos y la probable causa, Erika inmediatamente se lanzo a abrazar a Ranma mientras gritaba '¡OS ENCONTRE!' para su asombro, en lugar del tacto de Ranma, lo que se encontró, fue el tacto de algo frió y duro en la cara, seguido del tacto del duro suelo en su trasero, cuando la Erika miro al frente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de una chica de melena castaña que llevaba una espátula gigante, que había usado para interceptarla, mirándola con celos evidentes, en ese momento las tres pudieron darse cuenta de la segura causa de los gritos.

Tsubomi ayudo a Erika a levantarse del suelo mientras Itsuki se encargaba de intentar calmar a la chica de la espátula, que inmediatamente se encaro con el chico y hablo con el, lanzando una sonrisa que contrastaba con la tremenda aura de ira que destilaba "¿Quien puede ser esta jovencita, que se iba a abrazar a ti Ran-chan?"

El chico solo deseaba encontrar un escondite, por una vez rezo para que apareciera alguno de sus rivales para darle un método de escapar, ninguno apareció, pero afortunadamente Tsubomi decidió hablar antes de que lo hiciera Erika, y causara un problema peor del que ya tenia.

"Somos amigas de Ranma y Akane, nos conocimos en la excursión de ciudad Kanon, Kuonji ¿verdad?" dijo la chiquilla con expresion tímida, Ukyo pensó por un momento, antes de hacer un gesto dando a entender que las había recordado, al ver esto la chica continuo hablando.

"La hermana de Erika necesita algo de ayuda en su trabajo y pensamos que quizás Ranma y Akane podrían echarnos una mano."

Como era de esperar, Ranma descuidadamente se ofreció a ayudar a sus nuevas amigas sin pararse a pensar, llevando una sonrisa maligna a las caras de las tres Heartcatch, que hicieron gestos para que las acompañaran a una mesa.

"NI SOÑARLO" grito Ranma en cuanto oyó la petición de Erika, la cual con lagrimas en los ojos contesto al artista marcial.

"Momo-nee necesita ayuda, los dueños de la revista quieren que vayáis juntos y acabas de prometer ayudarme ¿no vas a cumplir tu palabra?"

Akane, la cual había dado su consentimiento en cuanto había oído a Erika mencionar el nombre de su hermana, miro a Ranma con una cara que daba claramente a entender que le pasaría si le estropeaba la oportunidad de salir en una revista de moda con una modelo famosa , consciente de que tenia a las 4 chicas en su contra, el artista marcial asintió con lagrimas en los ojos "vale, me rindo."

Las chicas empezaron a charlar animadas, de vez en cuando, algunas de las chicas daba muestras de timidez, que a su vez daba a Ranma un segundo de esperanza, antes de que se le pasara y volviera a su emoción original.

"¡Oh!, es verdad" dijo Erika dándose un golpe con el puño en la palma de la mano, para luego rebuscar en sus bolsillos para luego sacar una foto y enseñarserla a Ranma y Akane preguntando '¿La conocéis?', los jóvenes miraron la foto, un momento antes de señalar con un dedo a Ukyo.

"Ese día jugué a las cartas con Nabiki y como perdí, me obligo a ponerme ese vestido y a maquillarme, para sacar fotos."

Explico la cocinera a sus amigos tras haber sido llamada por sus amigos y ver la fotografiá, en ella llevaba un conjunto mucho mas femenino de lo que acostumbraba y llevaba un maquillaje perfecto para resultar atractiva, por supuesto y gracias a un puntual abrazo a Ranma por parte de Erika al chico, Ukyo decidió participar, para vigilar a la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquella mañana, Ukyo había desayunado en casa de los Tendo y entre ella y Akane, habían conseguido enfundar a Ranma, ahora Ranko, en un conjunto de ropa interior femenina para desesperación del joven.

Por fin, un claxon indico la llegada del coche en que llegarían al estudio y las 3 chicas salieron de la casa para entrar en el coche junto a las otras 3, el coche lo conducía un hombre que recocieron como el padre de Erika.

Tras un rápido viaje los jóvenes bajaron del coche, para ser inmediatamente después arrastradas por un grupo de ayudantes y maquilladoras que las llevaron a los vestuarios.

Tras unos minutos de vestuario, las 6 jóvenes salieron con la ropa elegida para la ocasión, y empezaron a posar ante las cámaras

Mientras que Tsubomi tenia cierta experiencia habiendo modelado antes con la hermana de Erika, las demás eran completamente nuevas en el trabajo, afortunadamente Ranko, Ukyo y Erika no tenían problemas siendo solo las tímidas Itsuki y Akane las que no lograban relajarse, se mostraban rígidas y asustadas.

Cuando el fotógrafo comprobó que las dos no iban a relajarse pronto, decidió tomar un descanso y las chicas se sentaron a tomar unos refrescos en los vestuarios.

Frente a la cámara, una mujer con un vestido antiguo se dedicaba a mirarlo todo con interés, hasta que un agotado Ryoga entro en la habitación para desplomarse frente a la mujer, cuya mirada se dirigió directamente al chico antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

Akane estaba empezando a sentirse algo mas relajada, cuando un golpe brutal sonó en el estudio, seguido de la entrada de un monstruoso cerdo antropomorfo a través de la pared del vestuario, el ser tenia los colmillos inferiores muy desarrollados y la parte inferior de la cabeza en llamas negras, que daban la apariencia de una barba viviente, el ser llevaba en el hombro a la mujer del vestido egipcio.

"elimina a los estorbos Valkiur." Grito la mujer haciendo que el monstruo lanzara llamas a las Heartcatch y Ukyo aislándolas de las otras dos.

Sin perder un segundo, ambas se transformaron y tomaron posiciones de combate, "Por fin nos conocemos, precure, mi nombre es Apofia, y soy una de las generales del imperio eclipse, no os esforcéis en recordarlo, porque vuestras vidas son miás, ¡ataca Valkiur!" grito la mujer mientras saltaba del hombro de la criatura y esta las atacaba.

El ser lanzo un puño en llamas contra las Saphire, para ser esquivado por la chica que a su vez lanzo una patada contra el monstruo, dándole en el plexo solar dejándolo boqueando por oxigeno, Ruby intento usar su 'espada rubí solar' para exorcizar al monstruo, pero se encontró con una tremenda explosión de energía negativa, reconociendo en ese momento el impacto de la técnica favorita de su amigo/rival y la inerete dificultad del combate que tenían frente a ellas, "¡¿ EL SHISHI HO KOUDAN?! Saphire, esta cosa es Ryoga."

Saphire asintió comprendiendo el peligro que implicaba un Ryoga gigante y lanza-llamas, decidida a acabar con la batalla antes de que el ser pudiera utilizar el máximo poder del 'Shishi ho koudan' antes de que pudieran hacer nada, el ser lanzo uno de sus brazos contra Ruby, la cual lo evito saltando por encima de el, notando demasiado tarde su error. El monstruo había tocado con su garra extendida el suelo, al darse cuenta de esto, Ruby abrió los ojos aterrada apenas un segundo antes de ser arrollada por una avalancha de escombros saltados del suelo contra ella gracias al 'Bakusai tenketsu' y gritar de dolor.

Al otro lado de las llamas, Ukyo y las demás habían oído un grito, Ukyo había reconocido la voz de Ranko, y se lanzo hacia las llamas, con intención de atravesarlas, aunque se hiciera polvo en el intento, para rescatar a su amado.

Las Heartcatch la agarraron para impedirle moverse, pero Ukyo forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que una voz aparentemente de una chica mas joven, "deja de forcejear, ahí delante hay un monstruo, ¿que va a hacer una chica normal como tu?"

Las chicas alzaron la mirada y vieron a una niña vestida con una capa negra con cremallera cuya capucha ocultaba su cara, apoyada contra la pared, Ukyo librándose de sus captores salto sobre ella y le grito a la cara "Normal o no, tengo que salvarlos al precio que sea."

La chica encapuchada se empezó a reír antes de abrir la cremallera de su atuendo, dejando salir dos pequeños seres de el antes de volver a cerrarla, que se se quedaron volando junto a ella, que apunto una mano a las llamas al grito de 'diamond solar blast' abriendo un agujero en el muro de llamas, que Ukyo y ambos seres usaron para pasar al otro lado, las otras tres intentaron seguirla, pero el muro volvió a cerrarse frente a ellas, las tres se giraron en dirección a la misteriosa chica, que sin mirarlas les dijo.

"No debe entrometerse nadie, las cuatro deben reunirse cuanto antes, por el bien de todos."

Tan pronto como paso las llamas, Ukyo pudo ver como una montaña de escombros y una chica vestida de azul atacando imprudentemente a el monstruo que las había atacado hacia unos momentos.

Ukyo observo con horror que Ranma y Akane no parecían estar en ningún lugar, y empezó a caer en pánico pensando que quizás sus amigos estaban bajo ese montón de escombros y que necesitarían su ayuda, la cocinera se lanzo hacia allí, pero a las ordenes de Apofia, el monstruo se lanzo coloco en su camino.

"¡Quita de en medio maldito." Grito ella antes de que uno de los seres que la habían acompañado se lanzara contra ella creando un gran haz de luz que cegó a los presentes.

Al apagarse la luz, Ukyo se encontró a si misma con un vestido consistente en una falda corta y un top verdes, llevaba el pelo sujeto con un lazo de un color verde menos intenso que el que llevaba en el resto del vestido, sus piernas iban ataviadas con unas botas con tacón de color blanco.

"Llama pura de la abundancia, Cure-Emerald" grito la nueva cure antes de lanzarse contra el monstruo que no sabia como reaccionar sin ordenes de Apofia, que seguía sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Emerald, la chica golpeo al enemigo con un puñetazo directo al estomago, lanzandolo hacia Saphire, la cual a pesar de estar también sorprendida pudo reaccionar y dar una patada al ser que iba en su dirección, antes de apuntar sus manos hacia el monstruo y lanzar una esfera de luz azul gritando de 'Saphire pure shoot', llevada por la preocupación por Ruby, la bola de energía paso apenas rozando al objetivo, entonces Emerald colocaba sus brazos como si llevara su adorada espátula y gritaba 'Emerald healing strike' generando en sus manos una vara de luz, con la que golpeo el ataque de Saphire aplastandolo y lanzandolo de nuevo a su objetivo, que quedo aplastado bajo el ataque, antes de empezar a arder en llamas negras y convertirse de nuevo en Ryoga.

Tras eliminar al monstruo, Saphire se dirigió a los escombros mientras que gritaba "Ayudame Ukyo" y se agachaba para empezar a apartarlos, pero antes de empezar dio un grito ahogado y cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba, Emerald se acerco a ella y pudo ver un liquido de color rojizo salir de debajo de los escombros, '¿sangre...?' pensó Emerald antes de caer por fin en la cuenta, había oído a Ranma gritar, había un montón de escombros de los que parecía salir sangre y Ranma no estaba.

Ambas chicas pudieron oír como Apofia se jactaba de haber acabado con una de las cure, hasta que una ráfaga roja salto de los escombros y le rozo la cara haciéndole un corte en la mejilla.

Los escombros empezaron a temblar hasta desmoronarse y dejar ver a una muy magullada Ruby, aunque sangraba era evidente que lo del suelo no podía ser su sangre.

"¿A quien dices que te has cargado imbécil?" Pregunto Ruby mientras que echaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre el hombro de Saphire, Apofia toco con sus dedos la herida, y grito mientras se desvanecía.

Erika, Tsubomi e Itsuki se acercaron a sus amigas y viendo a Emerald, se giraron a donde aun estaba observando la niña de la capa, que se dio la vuelta y sin que nadie pudiera decir nada, salio por la puerta tranquilamente mientras una nueva hada del reino del sol salia de sus ropajes "somos Peare y Cure-Diamond, cuando llegue el momento volveremos a vernos", y tras una nueva ráfaga de luz ambas habían desaparecido llevándose consigo a Ryoga y reparando los daños en el edificio.

"¿Por que no salias baka?" "¿Sabes el susto que nos hemos llevado?" Preguntaron Akane y Ukyo a la pelirroja, cuyas heridas estaban siendo curadas por Poeru y Pearu gracias a las llamas de voluntad, "¿que creéis? Me ha caído casi un centenar de kilos de escombros encima, estaba inconsciente" contesto la pelirroja irritada.

De nuevo el equipo se reunió para hacer la sesión de fotos de una vez, esta vez Akane e Itsuki fueron capaces de posar con todas las demás haciendo de la sesión un éxito.

"Akane, Itsuki ¿como es que ahora sois capaces de posar tan naturalmente" Pregunto Erika a sus amigas.

"Si después de oír/ver como Ukyo se lanzo a las llamas me diera miedo algo como esto, me sentiría patética" Dijeron ambas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las chicas se fueron al Ut-chan's, donde estaban invitadas a un buen almuerzo a cuenta de la casa, para mayor privacidad, habían ido a comer en el interior de la casa y con mucho dolor Ukyo había cerrado el restaurante.

Allí Ranko y Akane le explicaron a Ukyo todo sobre las precure, lo que sabían, que no era mucho...

Las dos nuevas hadas se llamaban Puere y Peura y eran idénticas a Pearu y poeru solo que de sus marcas eran verdes y moradas respectivamente.

Puere era la compañera de Cure-Emerald, y Peura era compañera de una cure aun por descubrir, ni ella misma sabia quien era o como se llamaba su cure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquella noche una pequeña observaba el dojo Tendo, del que venían las voces de sus habitantes cenando, con ojos llenos de tristeza.

"¿Hechas de menos a tu familia Ki-chan?" pregunto una voz cuya procedencia era desconocida.

"Eso no importa Peare, tenemos que evitar que el imperio conquiste este mundo" dijo la pequeña antes de dar un salto y desaparecer.

Fin del capitulo 4.

A nacido Cure-Emerald, y sabemos que falta otra mas, ¿como y quien sera?, ademas ha aparecido la misteriosa Cure-Diamond, ¿cual sera el próximo ataque del imperio? Los monstruos son cada vez mas fuertes y quizás la sombra que ataco a Saphire este mas cerca de lo que creemos.

El quinto capitulo:

Futari wa Precure Jewel Flame, la oscuridad encarnada Cure-Onix

Para el Ryoga-monstruo me he basado en el pokemon Emboar, debo agradecer a mi hermano pequeño por mostrármelo cuando estaba atascado en la creación de la criatura.

Para el traje de Diamond he elegido los de la organización XIII por que me pareció conveniente.

Por ultimo, me he dado cuenta que desde el capitulo 3 cambie por error el nombre de Akane de Saphire a Amethyst, la cual se supone esta muerta, ergo no es Akane.

Perdón por el error, ya lo he arreglado.

Nos vemos pronto en esta y en mis otras historias.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y las distintas sagas de Precure pertenecen respectivamente a Rumiko Takahashi y a Izumi Todo, esta es una historia con fines de entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro.

Capitulo 5: La oscuridad encarnada, Cure-Onix.

Esa mañana, Ranma y Akane habían recibido un mensaje muy extraño por parte de Erika y ambas se dirigían a una cierta playa en la cual ella las había citado.

"¿Que querrá decir Erika con, Somos 22, venid a la playa Kamome, allí os cuento.?" repitió Ranma leyendo el mensaje, que Shypre les había entregado en mano.

Shypre, que ahora iba en brazos de Akane estaba dormida, así que no podían sacarle la información.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, lo primero que vieron fue a Kodachi corriendo en su dirección y saltando sobre Ranma a la vez que le lanzaba un ramo explosivo a Akane, que inmediatamente lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo.

"Mi querido Ranma, has venido a verme ¿verdad?" le dijo con su voz mas 'seductora' la chica, en ese momento Erika separo a la chica del artista marcial, "El ha venido a vernos a nosotras" dijo Erika dirigiéndole una sonrisa perversa a la gimnasta, "Cierto, he quedado con ellas, ahora si me disculpas" dijo Ranma mientras seguía a Erika, Kodachi se quedo mirando en la dirección en que Ranma se había ido, con la otra chica y la otra chica tras el, hasta ver una figura que conocía entrar en su campo de visión.

Kodachi inmediatamente se interpuso en el camino de otra de sus rivales, "¿Que haces aquí Ukyo?" pregunto a la cocinera, Kodachi noto que llevaba un peluche muy parecido al que llevaba Akane.

"Ran-chan, Akane y yo hemos quedado aquí." contesto la susodicha chica.

Esta declaración hundió a Kodachi en la mas absoluta depresión y salio corriendo, hasta detenerse en el interior de un callejón, donde una sombra se acerco a ella antes de sonreír.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De vuelta en la playa Erika los había llevado hasta un grupo de chicas que estaban disfrutando de un día de playa, entre ellas se encontraban Tsubomi e Itsuki.

Todas ellas se giraron y saludaron a Erika, la cual devolvió el saludo, todos los ojos de las desconocidas se fijaron en Ranma, una chica rubia con el pelo corto se acerco a Erika, cuando de las orilla frente a ellas, una gran ola surgió, transformando a Ranma y arrastrando a las chicas, que luego fueron atrapadas en una formación de piedra negra brillante.

"Es la hora de apagar las llamas, grito una voz desconocida antes de que pequeños fragmentos de piedra negra se arremolinaran creando un tornado, del que apareció una chica, su vestido simple, sin decoración alguna y de color negro puro, su piel tenia un color grisáceo enfermizo, sus ojos emitían un brillo blanquecino, y no tenían pupilas, en su espalda sendas ráfagas de luz verde formaban lo que parecían dos alas de fuego.

La mujer se acerco lentamente a Ranko y alargo su mano hacia su cara, su camino fue interrumpido por una barrera verde, y se giro en dirección a Cure-Emerald que acababa de llegar, Coffret que iba en brazos de la cure salto hasta ponerse tras la atrapada Tsubomi, Emerald golpeo con sus puños el bloque de piedra que sujetaba a Ranko, antes de repetir con el que sujetaba a Akane.

"¿hm? mejor, acabar con enemigos inmóviles no me reportaría el honor necesario." suspiro la misteriosa mujer.

Ranko y Akane se transformaron para luchar contra la desconocida, Ranma utilizo su 'Ruby solar Blade' para atacar a la enemiga, la cual respondió saltando hacia atrás y gritando "Onix Eclipse axe" y lanzaba un embate con un hacha de gran tamaño que emitía un aura oscura hacia Ruby, Saphire por su parte trato de aprovechar que estaba distraída para atacarle e impedir el ataque hacia Ruby, pero la chica desconocida lanzo una ráfaga de energía negra hacia ella, la cual se solidifico al impactar dejándola pegada al suelo para después darle un puñetazo en la cara y lanzarla volando a varios metros, Emerald también trato de atacarla, pero se encontró con una barrera negra ante ella.

La chica se rió ante los intentos de ataque de sus oponentes "Esperaba que fuerais mas poderosas, el imperio debe estar lleno de incompetentes si no han podido con vosotras, no os preocupéis, yo Cure-Onix me asegurare de acabar con todas vosotras y hacerme con todas las llamas oscuras del mundo."

Las alas de Onix empezaron a cambiar de color hasta verse completamente rojo carmesí, y el hacha que había empleado para luchar se deshizo, ahora la energía de las alas empezó a concentrarse y dirigirse hacia las cure, cuando la energía alcanzo la masa critica, Onix grito 'Darkure Eclipse spear' mientras emitía la energía, frente a dicha ráfaga se interpuse la misteriosa Cure-Diamond mientras emitía la mas poderosa barrera que podía emitir.

Pronto la barrera y la ráfaga estallaron levantando una enorme nube de humo, para sorpresa de todos, cuando el humo se evaporo la Cure-Onix se hallaba a un lado, sangrando profusamente de una herida en su cabeza y con el brazo completamente inerte, para desaparecer inmediatamente después gritando, "Volveremos a vernos, y cuando vuelva, 'el' sera mio".

En cuanto se marcho, las rocas que sujetaban a las otras chicas se evaporaron, liberándolas. Ahora todas las chicas miraban incrédulas a las precure frente a ellas, hasta que como si quisieran confirmar lo que veían, varios seres salieron corriendo desde las mochilas de las chicas y se abrazaban a los que acompañaban a las nuevas cures, "Pearu, Poeru, Pueru hacia mucho que no nos veíamos-Mipo."

dijo uno de los seres, hasta que el sonido de algo arrastrándose sobre la arena llamo la atención de los presentes.

La mirada de Ruby se dirigió al lugar donde aun podía verse los restos luminosos de la barrera de Diamond, a varios metros de ese punto había una niña pelirroja inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba desnudo y no tenia ninguna herida visible, sin embargo su melena pelirroja tenia varias partes quemadas, Saphire se acerco a la chica y la envolvió en una de las toallas que las chicas llevaban y miro a Erika que asintió y se fue con ella tras revertir la transformación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranma y las chicas estaban sentados en una habitación, mientras vigilaban a la niña pelirroja, una chica de pelo rosa rojizo levanto la mano y se dirigió hacia Erika.

"Oye Erika-chan, ¿podrías decirme donde ha ido 'la que falta' y quien es este chico," la chica de pelo azul sonrió a la otra al comprender a que se refería y sin cortarse contesto, " Nozomi-chan, te presento a Cure-Emerald, Cure-Saphire y..." se interrumpió la chica para coger un vaso de agua de la mesa y volcarselo encima a Ranma. "Cure-Ruby" termino riendo.

Pocos minutos después las todas las chicas se habían presentado como otros grupos de Precure, tres chicas llamadas Nagisa, Honoka e Hikari eran las precure max heart; otras dos llamadas Saki y Mai eran las Precure Splash Star; Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen y Milk eran las precure 5; Love, Miki, Inori y Setsuna eran las Fresh precure y por ultimo Yuri un miembro de las Heartcatch precure, a la que Ranma y compañía no habían conocido antes.

Fin del capitulo.

A aparecido la maligna Cure-Onix pero ahora que las 22 Precure se han encontrado, quizás puedan con ella.

¿quien sabe que malignos planes tenia el imperio eclipse?

¿Que fue de Kodachi?

No lo se, pero las cures están a punto de enfrentarse a muchos mas peligros.

El próximo episodio: El día de Playa de las precure, Shen-long, aparece.

Notas del autor.

En el próximo capitulo no aparecerá Cure-Onix, pero si que aparecerá un nuevo enemigo, por lo demás sera un relajante día de descanso para las heroínas.

Pero a partir del capitulo 8, empieza un arco de varios capítulos que serán equivalentes a Precure all star DX 3.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, por cierto según Cure-Diamond falta aun una cure mas ¿quien sera?

Pronto lo veréis.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y las distintas sagas de Precure pertenecen respectivamente a Rumiko Takahashi y a Izumi Todo, esta es una historia con fines de entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro.

Capitulo 6: El día de Playa de las precure, Shen-long, aparece.

"Por favor Ranma-san, si salieras en un anuncio para la panadería…" Suplicaba Saki.

Flashback in

Tan pronto como Ranma fue reemplazado por Ranko tras la jugarreta de Erika, una de las chicas rubias, Momozomi Love grito emocionada. "¡Ahora caigo! ¡Sois las modelos de la nueva línea de ropa de la madre de Erika!"

Ranko estaba tremendamente avergonzada, las otras cures a pesar de ser heroínas y luchar contra monstruos eran chicas adolescentes y la idea de un grupo de modelos las revolucionaron un poco, todas aquellas cuyas familias tenían un negocio propio trataron de convencerla de participar en un anuncio y Akane estaba entusiasmada con la idea.

Flashback out

Las cures se encontraban charlando en una habitación en una posada cerca de la playa, el sonido de alguien moviéndose en una cama llamo la atención de todas y detuvo las conversaciones, cuando miraron en direccion al sonido las cures vieron a cure diamond agarrando a la niña.

"me llevo a la chica a su casa," dicho esto la misteriosa diamond desaparecio con la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, tenemos que encontrar a otra cure, Onix nos ha dado una paliza de espanto, casi ha derrotado a diamond y en lugar de entrenar, a vosotras os ha dado por trabajar de modelos, asi que… ¿Qué demonios hacemos jugando en la playa si puede saberse." Grito Ranko irritada.

"Vamos, Ranko-chan, ya que estamos aquí no íbamos a perder la oportunidad de jugar en el agua y estrechar lazos." Dijo Erika tras saltar sobre la espalda de la pelirroja y agarrarse a ella con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

"Pero Erika, no tenemos tiempo para esto…" dicho esto el impacto de una pelota lanzada por Nagisa en la cara de Ranko y su competitividad hizo el resto.

Mientras unas jugaban con el balón, otras tomaban el sol y bebían refrescos mientras charlaban y otras jugaban con la arena.

Era un dia genial de diversion entre las chicas Y Ranma hasta que una voz desconocida resonó en la zona.

"Hohohoho, hola Cure-chan, permitidme que me presente" de pronto una mole aterrizo frente a las cure.

"Mi nombre es Shen-long y voy a acabar con vosotras." Grito un hombrecillo vestido con ropajes chinos y de bigote rojo con las puntas blancas que estaba sobre la cabeza de la mole, la cual resulto ser un dragon hecho de llamas verdes, su espalda estaba hecha de placas de metal verde, su cabeza y cara eran del mismo metal verde con decoraciones doradas y sus cuatro garras estaban coronadas por cuatro cuchillas.

"Adelante Valkiur, acaba con ellas," grito Shen-long, el dragon agito su cola creo una honda de choque y una capa de arena que desperdigo a las chicas y oculto a todos de la vista, gracias a su entrenamiento las tres artistas marciales cayeron en pie y se transformaron.

Inmediatamente después el dragon recibió un puñetazo en el torso, por parte de Ruby, causando que se doblara hacia adelante, entonces Saphire y Emerald saltaron desde debajo dándole un puñetazo mientras giraban y un aura envolvía sus puños. "Divine, Saphire fist,/Strong rising emerald fist" gritaron las dos al hacer contacto, lanzando al dragon al aire, finalmente las tres cures lanzaron sus técnicas destructoras contra el ser.

Ruby sonrio al ver que el ataque alcanzaba su blanco, solo para empalidecer al oir una voz gritar. "Kuzuryuu morning destroyer."

Un dragon hecho de ki descendió hacia ellas, para estrellarse contra una barrera de Emerald, "Hohohoho, yo no soy como la inútil de Apofia, yo he elegido hacer un valkyur de una guerrera experta y su fuerza es testigo de ello." Se rio Shen-long.

De nuevo el valkyur-dragon cayo al suelo e inicio una serie de ataques contra la barrera que lo separaba de las heroínas, llamando a su espada, cure Ruby salio de la barrera y sin mostrar emociones empezó a golpear con ella al monstuo, sin parar de moverse.

Repentinamente Ruby alzo su puño derecho y un tornado de aire y luz roja envolvió al monstruo, que cayo inconsciente al suelo antes de recibir el ataque destructor de Ruby causando que sus llamas empezaran a volverse rojas para extinguirse poco después dejando en lugar del dragon una chica de cabello rosa con un vestido ligero blanco.

Shen-long lanzo una maldición al aire antes de verse envuelto en arena y desaparecer.

Segundos después llevandose con sigo el humo causado por el combate se despejo, dejando ver un monton de criaturas por los suelos, que se evaporaron despues, y las otras cures victoriosas sobre ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un grupo de personas estaban buscando a alguien por la playa, "dejémosla nee-chan, seguro que vuelve cuando le entre hambre." Dijo un chico rubio, que en segundos se vio victima de una llave de sumisión ejecutada por una chica rubia mucho mas pequeña que el.

La chica detuvo su ataque al ver un grupo de chicas vestídas con ropas extrañas acercarse, además una de las pelirrojas del grupo llevaba a la misma persona que buscaban, en brazos.

"Creo que esto es vuestro" bromeo Ruby mientras le pasaba la chica inconsciente a uno de los chicos del grupo, el cual les hablo.

"¿Qué le habéis hecho a Momoko?" Emerald le hizo gestos para que se tranquilizara mientras ella hablaba y el grupo se daba la vuelta para marcharse, "La hemos salvado de un ataque."

El chico parecio calmarse un poco y pregunto "¿Quiénes sois?" al oir esto las chicas se giraron y sonrieron, antes de tomar una pose y gritar todas juntas.

"Nosotras somos precure." Acto seguido se dispersaron por el aire.

Fin del capitulo

Segundo capitulo de reunión antes de la gran reunión de las cures.

Hoy el monstruo del capitulo es un cameo de la protagonista de Sumomomo momomo, a partir de este capitulo empezaremos a traer personajes de otras series para hacer de monstruo.

Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capitulo.

Capitulo 7. ¡Peligro! El Valkyur armado


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 y las distintas sagas de Precure pertenecen respectivamente a Rumiko Takahashi y a Izumi Todo, esta es una historia con fines de entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro.

Capitulo 7: Caos asegurado, el Valkyur sabio.

Ranma y compañía se encontraban en el Nekohaten comiendo mientras charlaban discretamente, tras las ultimas batallas habia quedado clara la necesidad de entrenar y encontrar a la cure restante, habian sobrevivido a la pelea contra Cure-Onix gracias a la intervencion de Cure-Diamond y el valkyur de Shen-long habia sido terrible, y mirando al pasado si Ukyo no hubiese aparecido por sorpresa, el valkyur-Ryoga podria haberlos vencido.

Como de costumbre cierta joven china salto sobre Ranma, "Ranma, ¿conmigo cita luego hacer?" tambien como siempre un miope Mousse aparecio gritandole al otro chico desafiandole a combate, pero todo ello fue ignorado, al ver (por asi decirlo) que estaba siendo ignorado, Mousse ataco a Akane creyendo que era Ranma, la cual lo lanzo por los aires.

"Pareces preocupado futuro yerno, ¿necesitas entrenar otra vez?" Dijo la anciana Cologne, Ranma penso por un momento aceptar el entrenamiento, pero esta vez Ukyo y Akane lo necesitaban tambien y dudaba que la anciana entrenase a las chicas.

"Lo siento señora pero esta vez no" Dijo Ranma mientras pagaba lo consumido y se iba junto a las chicas, dejando una sorprendida e irritada Cologne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Escondidos en el desvan de la familia Tendo; Poeru, Pearu y Puere charlaban con sus cures.

"¿Se os ocurre algun modo de entrenar? Pregunto Ranma, uno de lo pequeños seres se rasco la cabeza en forma pensativa antes de negar con la cabeza.

" Ojala pudiesemos viajar en el tiempo," suspiro Pearu, antes de irse quejandose por no poder viajar en el tiempo.

Mientras tanto Cologne estaba enfadada pensando en el rechazo de hoy.

"¿Como se atreve ese mocoso a ignorarme? ¿a quien cree que le debe sus mejores tecnicas?"

Era en esta situacion en la que Apofia aparecio frente a ella y la envolvió con sus llamas

"¿Bis-abuela algo ocurrir?" pregunto Shampoo antes de verse envuelta por una mano gigantesca, cuyo propietario salio volando del edificio con Shampoo en la mano y Apofia en el hombro.

"¿donde llevar tu a mi? Pregunto la chica china antes de ver el edificio frente a ella, la escuela Furinkan.

El ser repentinamente disparo una gran concentracion de llamas al suelo frente a las clases y aterrizo en el lugar.

"¡Precure, se que estais aquí! Salid para que pueda mataros lentamente" Grito apofia, en respuesta todos y cada uno de los alumnos salieron corriendo con intencion de poner la maxima distancia posible entre el monstruo y ellos.

El monstruo parecia un murcielago antropomorfo, su cara tenia forma de calavera y tenia cola y melena de llamas azules, la aun captiva Shampoo pudo sentir como la criatura se tensaba repentinamente justo cuando el sonido de unos pasos resonaron frente a el.

Sin permitir ningun tipo de intercambio de palabras el monstruo capturo a la llegada Ruby y dio una solida patada Saphire lanzandola contra Emerald.

"**Jooojojojojo, no sereis capaces vencerme, Amethist y Ruby es vuestra fuerza de ataque, mientras que Emerald es vuestro escudo; sacar a Ruby de la formula es la mejor opcion de victoria."**

Tras decir esto el monstruo empezo a aplastar a la pelirroja, ciertamente el trabajo en equipo de las dos chicas restantes era un desastre, se metian la una en el camino de la otra y sus ataques se anulaban mutuamente.

El monstruo aprovecho un nuevo fallo de las chicas para lanza un ataque con su cola, aplastandolas generando asi una gran nube de polvo, que al evaporarse revelo a ambas chicas agarrando la cola y evitando asi parte del ataque.

"'Aguanta Ruby!" gritaron ambas cure a la vez, en ese momento Shampoo pudo ver la expresion de determinacion en las caras de las chicas y pudo reconocerlas y reconociendo a su pelirroja compañera de captura gracias a esto.

Un nuevo sentimiento surgio en Shampoo, el firme deseo de poder defender a los que amaba, esto causo que la artista marcial emitiera una intensa luz causando que el mosntruo la soltara y que Peura volase hacia ella.

Segundos despues una rafaga de luz golpeo la mano de la criatura liberando a Ruby y revelando el nuevo aspecto de Shampoo.

La chica estaba ataviada con un vestido naranja suave, de falda corta, bajo los que llevaba unos shorts deportivos, los hombros del vestido eran anchos y llevaba lo que parecia un corset , ahora su pelo era de un color morado intenso y estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo.

"Completando el equipo, Cure-Citrine" Grito la recien nombrada Citrine, aprovechando el desconcierto del valkyur, Citrine coloco las manos tras de si y grito su ataque.

"Precure, Citrine eruption" esto causo que una columna de luz ambarina surgiera bajo el Valkyur y Apofia, exterminando al Valkyur y hiriendo a Apofia, que huyo de el lugar maldiciendo a sus enemigas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras haber oido las explicaciones de las otras precure y su nueva compañera Peura, mientras llevaban a la inconsciente Cologne a casa, la joven amazona acepto cumplir su tarea como heroina para el bien de la humanidad y para que Ranma no pasase demasiado tiempo a solas con las otras dos,

Mientras tanto en las sombras Cure-Diamond aun cubierta con su capa observaba y sonreia. "Ya estan todas, pronto podre actuar."

Dicho esto la chica desapareció.

Fin del capitulo 7

Solo tengo una cosa que decir:

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, capitulo 8: Proteger la Rainbow-flower parte 1.

Pd:

La forma Valkyur de Cologne esta basada en el hollow Shrieker de Bleach.


End file.
